


i grab your shoulders

by CheesePie30



Series: haikyuu!! drabbles and other short things [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost-Kissing, Cockblocked by a Phone Call, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss him</p><p>Just do it</p><p>Do it, Tsukishima</p>
            </blockquote>





	i grab your shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by BTS - Blanket Kick maybe you should go give it a listen

Tsukishima sat across Yamaguchi, doing his homework silently. 

Or at least he was trying to. 

_Stop thinking about him stop thinking about him_

Lately he had been feeling different toward his best friend. 

His heart would start beating faster, his face would get hot at random times, and his palms would sweat. He knew exactly what he was feeling, and he somehow understood how he got to feel like this for his closest and only friend. 

_You love him you love him you love him_

That didn't mean he would acknowledge it at all, or tell Yamaguchi. 

But lately, Yamaguchi seemed cuter. Almost radiant. 

Tsukishima could hardly keep himself composed when he was around Yamaguchi. 

He hadn't noticed he stopped writing, only noticed Yamaguchi's finger gently tapping on his shoulder. "Tsukki? Are you stuck?" 

Yamaguchi's hand slid off his shoulder. His hand was resting right beside Tsukishima's now. Tsukishima's mind was racing. 

_ Kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him _

Tsukishima swallowed, feeling his face heat up slightly. 

_Do it do it do it_

Yamaguchi tilted his head. "Tsukki...?" 

_Do it do it kiss him_

Tsukishima pursed his lips. 

_How bad could it be_

His hands slowly grabbed Yamaguchi's shoulders. 

_ Lean in lean in and kiss him already _

He took a breath and slowly moved closer. 

_Do it do it dO IT DO IT_ \-- ** _RING_ **

He stopped. 

_**RING RING RING** _

He let go of Yamaguchi's shoulders and leaned back. 

Yamaguchi was frozen in place. 

_Why why why why_

"Your phone is ringing." Tsukishima said, feeling the heat in his cheeks return with vengeance. 

"Oh." Yamaguchi said, eyes hazy and words slurred slightly. He picked up the phone. 

_You missed it_

"Hello?" 

_You missed your chance_

"Yeah, Dad. I'll be home soon." 

_ Your blanket seems like a perfect punching bag later _

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled BUT THEN THE PHONE RANG


End file.
